robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Blox Sports
Blox Sports is an upcoming Robloxian sports programming network owned by rTV Networks. The channel will feature a general variety of sports programming, including live games from Robloxian leagues, sports analysis and discussion programs, and other sports-based programming. History The rTV Networks' involvement with sports programming began right from its inception, with the British Le Mans Series group, owned by mr33, approaching the then-upstart rTV to broadcast races. While the deal was made, rTV never broadcasted a race from the series, instead focusing on its original series and later the continued expansion of the rTV Networks. rTV Networks would continue to progress without the thought of sports programming, launching most of its current network slate ignoring the genre (save for the launch of Blox Stadium, a weekly sports review program, on Blox News Channel; however, that program was more within that network's remit of news and opinion programming). On August 4, 2013, BenzBot began planning on launching a sports network named Blox Sports, continuing upon establishing "Blox" as a secondary rTV Networks brand (this spurred on through the launch of Blox around the same time). Outside of the network's logo, very little came of the network, and it was set aside in order to focus on the group's other projects. On November 9, 2014, rTV Networks acquired Gavent Television Group and turned it into subsidiary rTV Networks Gavent. GTG already owned its own sports network, RNFL Network. Part of the rTVN Gavent acquisition deal included merging any redundant GTG properties with their rTVN equivalents. This caused the closure of a few GTG channels, however RNFL Network was allowed to continue for the time being with a clause that the channel would become Blox Sports RNFL upon the main channel's launch. Originally the "Blox Sports 2" name was suggested, however BenzBot decided against it, in favor of using the name for a later general addition to the Blox Sports channel slate (RNFL Network was league-specific). In January 2015, the discussion on launching, or at least further developing, Blox Sports began again, with AGavent invoking the name-change clause early (and transferring the channel to the parent company) upon his attempts to acquire a stake in a competing sports channel. This competitor was RSN, launched by ROX Pictures on January 25, 2015. Although the attempt failed, the launch of competition began to heat up the field of Robloxian sports networks. Earlier competition had arrived in the form of small-scale TRN Broadcasting, however the launch of RSN, since this was coming from a major company and despite being league-specific (focusing mainly on the NBA), signified that Robloxian sports networks were becoming an important part of television network groups' expansion strategies. On January 28, 2015, BenzBot publicly announced the development of the Blox Sports channel. This channel will most likely be the toughest rTV Network to launch, due to a number of technical details which must be resolved prior to the launch of the channel. The BLMS races were planned to be carried over to Blox Sports, however this will not occur due to the league folding on January 13, 2015, just over two weeks earlier. rTVN is currently in talks with the owner of Golden Age Wrestling for that franchise to air on Blox Sports, in addition to some potential coverage on a few of the network's entertainment properties (rTV and Rnetwork were mentioned specifically). The channel will run on the network's automated system and, at least at launch, only offer tape-delayed sporting events in order to maximize the time that the channel would air on its currently unspecified airing nights. The choice to use the still-experimental automated system is based upon the length of sporting events in general, and that although many of the network's older entertainment services (such as rTV and Rnetwork) run live, more recent additions to the rTV Networks portfolio (such as Blox and rTV2) are planned to run on the automated system to provide additional opportunities for longer airing times than would be possible using a live broadcast system. On August 13, 2015, BenzBot talked with AGavent over the future of the former rTV Networks Gavent, as the subsidiary had split into Gavent Networks several months earlier. In the talks it was agreed that RNFL Network was to close, and its sports rights were to move to Blox Sports outright. In August 2015, BenzBot announced his plans for building and launching the rTV Networks channels. He stated a three-tiered launch strategy, with "Blox-branded channels" (Blox News Channel, Blox Sports, and Blox; mainly the former two) launching last due to their more complex natures. In March 2017, fueled by the announcement of the competing Lava Sports, Blox Sports came into focus once more. On April 9, 2017, Blox Sports got an updated logo, featuring design features from the relaunched Blox. Programming Some programming has already been planned prior to the announcement of full public development of the channel. Sports news and analysis *''Blox Sports Live'': The network's flagship sports news program, offering news and opinion on the latest in Robloxian and IRL sports. The show is planned to air "before and after" the night's sporting events (6ET and 11ET are the channel's ideal benchmarks as of this point) to cover updates. Despite the title of the show implying live coverage, it is most likely that the show will be pre-recorded. A slight name change may be executed to avoid the confusion between now and the network's launch. It is currently unknown whether this show will, in some part, replace Blox Stadium on Blox News Channel or if the two shows will coexist. Sports franchises rTV Networks is currently actively looking for rights to broadcast sports franchises on Blox Sports. *'Golden Age Wrestling (GAW):' rTV Networks is in talks with the owner of Golden Age Wrestling to broadcast fights on Blox Sports in addition to potential cross-promotion (airings of special, pre-selected, or previously-broadcast fights) on rTVN's entertainment channels (rTV and Rnetwork were mentioned specifically). The franchise's main program is GAW Live!. *'Roblox Nations Football League (RNFL):' As part of the closure of RNFL Network on August 13, 2015, Blox Sports gained the rights to the Roblox Nations Football League, which RNFL Network launched for and had the rights to. Category:Networks Category:Upcoming networks Category:RTV Networks